I'm not Supposed to Love You, but I Do
by abbykaddabby
Summary: Ah...I'm not good at summaries...atleast I can't think of one for this...read if you like, I'm making it M just to be safe though. I really just needed to write this. Its OOC with Vris though i think because im basing this off something...any questions, just PM me and id be glad to give you the story! Human!Stuck. I'll continue this is you all like, so e sure to drop me a review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hola!^.^ New story! Hope you enjoy!**

She came towards the end of fifth grade. She was from Florida, but she was so pale she'd looked like she'd lived in Virginia her entire life. She was very quiet. She was a great artist though. Her name was Vriska. Vriska Serket. I didn't really pay her much attention, because she was put in a different class than me. I did see her every day on the playground though. I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I was very very shy then. I still am a bit now, but it's not as bad!

So the school year ended and we all went to middle school. Sixth grade was tough. My first boyfriend, Eridan, cheated on me and I didn't find out until the middle of the beginning of the school year. One of my closest friends kept trying to convince me to take him back and then blowing up at me when I didn't. But Vriska was always there. We only had gym together, and sure she was a little standoffish at first, but we sort of became friends that year.

Then came seventh grade. It was...slightly better. We now not only had gym together, but also english(two periods), and math! Although it seemed she disliked me at the beginning of the year, she soon warmed up to me and we even made a small group! In fourth and fifth period and at lunch, it was always me, Vriska, Aradia, and Terezi. It was a shame things couldn't always be that way though. Enough of that. I had wanted to be her bestfriend, or Moirail as she put it, all year but she had already been taken. It always made me very jealous but now that I look back, I completely understand. We kept growing closer and closer though and eventually, in the eighth grade, she finally started calling me her bestfriend.

Eighth grade was hard, but it was also possibly my best and worst year at middle school. That was the year everything changed. We grew even closer after time and I started feeling random pangs, something I didn't understand at all. Everything was good though and what I was feeling didn't hurt so I didn't mind. It wasn't until the week before the eighth grade dance that I finally understood. She was asked, like so many others in our grade were, by a boy. His name was Tavros. He was all over her but she didn't feel the same...sadly for me, she was too nice to admit it. He was a nice kid. I still hated him though. It was then I understood what my emotions were. I loved her. And that's why I hated him. But she couldn't know...she wasn't gay...she'd told me plenty of times. It hurt though. I hated it when they hugged. When I saw pictures of them together. When he turned her attention away from me. I guess you could have called me an attention whore, but it really hurt. It sucked so bad and I couldn't ever tell anyone.

And then came June third. And I told her. Everything. How much I loved her. She already knew I hated him but she never really knew why until then. The best part? She loved me back. We started making plans for the future. When High school ends and college starts, we're moving up to Massachusetts where we'll rent an apartment so she can go to Harvard to study to be a lawyer. I'll probably go to a smaller college up there so I can get a degree in English and teaching so I can be a writer and possibly an English professor. We know it won't be easy but at the moment, we don't really care.

We ran into one slight obstacle though. She was still with Tavros. She had to let him down easy but I could tell there was nothing easy about it for either of them when she called me afterwards in tears. I felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy but even more for the girl speaking to me. We knew it had to be done. I just didn't think it would hurt her that bad. Nepeta, one of our closest friends, says she supports us. We love her to death and are very happy she approves. After going to Florida, where my dad's family lives, we finally understand her pain of missing her boyfriend, who has been gone all summer. I know she'll be very happy when he returns though.

So now here I am, laying on the couch in her basement. She's on top of me, just resting her head on my chest as we watch Phantom of the Opera and remind each other every few minutes just how much we love the other. This is how I always want things to be. Later when we watch Moulin Rouge I'll scratch her back and wait for the moment at the end when the floodgates on my eyes are sure to burst. She may be asleep by then though but that's okay. Because I know I'll see her tomorrow when we wake up again. And although we know we'd be in big trouble if the wrong people were to find out, I know I love her and she loves me. My name is Feferi Peixes and after all this time I've been hers, she's finally mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:It seems some of you actually like this! So I continue!:D**

Going back to sixth grade, I will admit it was probably the easiest year of Middle school. Don't get me wrong, I still hated it. There was one person in my life that I'll never forget. And not for a good reason. Her name was Meenah Peixes, no relation, and she was my "best friend." She was far from it. I feel as if she was the biggest thing that kept me from getting closer to Vriska. They didn't really like each other, but I never actually noticed. Anyway, back to Meenah. Meenah was the one who first introduced me to Eridan and she was supposedly his best friend too. In the beginning of the year we were fairly good friends...that is until I dumped Eridan for cheating on me. Then she got...weird. She always got angry with me quicker and found more and more excuses to be mad and yell at me and "jokingly" hit me. I think that's what attracted me most to be friends with Vriska because, sure she wouldn't let me read her books, but she was a hell of a lot of a better friend than Meenah. Even if we weren't close friends or actually friends at all. Sixth grade was also the year that I noticed a certain boy. His name was Sollux Captor. I didn't talk to him at all that year but I admired him. I ended up liking too many guys for my good that year...and the year after that...and the year after that...but he was special. More about him when we reach seventh grade though! I only had a few actual friends that year and I really only ended up keeping four of them. I gained friendships along the way but I think sixth grade showed me what actual friends and actual friendship was about.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And another!**

The summer between sixth and seventh grade was a growing period for me. It was the third year in a row I wasn't going to Florida to see my cousins at all. Three years without contact isn't easy. I could feel myself maturing as I gained confidence and I knew seventh grade was going to be better than sixth. And I couldn't have been more right. Seventh grade was the year I befriended Vriska.

We had gym together, just like last year, but we also had three more periods! True, in the beginning of the year she hated me(for reasons that were entirely my fault though,) but I changed before November and she somehow decided she liked me and we could be friends! It made me very very happy and we steadily got closer and closer.

Now, back to Sollux. He was in the grade above us, but he was also taking Algebra 1! In the beginning I just sort of kept to myself, quiet, shy around him. But towards the middle he started talking to me. And we became close friends! He sort of filled the void that was left when Vriska talked about her Moirail and I was thankful for that, despite the fact that I was head over heels for him. Over the summer that year something sparked and we were together! That ended five days later, because he felt "too awkward." He told me he saw me as a sister and nothing more. It shattered my heart. I wanted to die. It was around that time that I started hurting myself. It started out with just turning all the heat on in the shower with no cold and not turning it off until I couldn't feel the pain of the water any more, and then slowly escalated to cutting. They were only ever small ones, I never left scars. My family and friends would have killed me if they'd seen. I'd thought about suicide, just jumping, or actually cutting too deep, but I never did it. I had _something_ I had to live for. Vriska Serket still wasn't my best friend. I made up my mind that until the day she was, I couldn't die. Nope. Not until I had cracked her and made her the other half of the ultimate friendship. I would not, could not, stop until then. I finally succeeded in doing that in the eighth grade.

**A/N:I give you too because they are small and I felt guilty! Hope you all enjoyed!^.^**

**~AbbyKaddabby~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, guys! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter...I've actually already explained all of this on my profile so just go there!**_


End file.
